


I Gave The Order

by propheticfire



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogma once again shows that he has some surprises up his sleeve, Gen, Krell is dead already per canon, Rex reflects on his duty as a leader, Umbara arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Captain Rex tries to protect Dogma against the fallout of shooting Krell.





	I Gave The Order

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from an idea in a chat conversation, where it was mentioned that since only Rex, Dogma, Fives, and Jesse were present for Krell's execution, someone would have had to be told how it happened, and if Dogma was punished for it that meant that Rex _let_ Dogma take the fall, instead of confessing that he was the one intending to shoot Krell.

What’s done was done, and now it was time to pick up the pieces.

They leave Krell in his cell. Maybe it’s undignified. Maybe he should have ordered them to dress Krell’s body as befitting a fallen Jedi. But Rex can’t stomach the thought of getting any closer to him again. So they leave him there.

General Kenobi comms him. “Captain. I’m glad to hear you’re all right. Reinforcements are on their way to the airbase. Where is General Krell? I’m having trouble reaching him on his comm.”

Rex had known the question would come. It still doesn’t make it any easier.

“Sir, General Krell ––”  the word left a bad taste in his mouth. _General._ “–– is dead.”

Kenobi’s reaction is expected too. “What? Rex, what happened?”

“Perhaps…it would be best, if I explained things in person, sir.”

Kenobi’s face is grave. “Understood, Captain. I’m on my way.”

He orders Dogma’s binders removed. They’ll face this as a squad. They’ll do what should have been done ages ago. Stand together no matter the foe. He’d been so caught up in focusing on the Umbarans. He hadn’t recognized the closer enemy. And not just Krell. He hadn’t recognized the splintering of his own battalion, Force help him. If he had, Dogma wouldn’t have done what he did. Dogma wouldn’t have felt outcast enough to do what he did. If Krell had his hooks in him, it was only because Rex had given him the opening. He thinks of the moment that he stopped Dogma from going to Krell about Fives and the starfighters. Had physically blocked his path. Had looked down his nose at him. Had felt that he was taking Fives’ side, instead of Dogma’s, and was _proud_ of it.

He feels sick to his stomach again.

He’s the Captain _._ He should have set a better example.

Kenobi arrives, and they take him down to the detention level. All of them. Jesse, Fives, himself. And Dogma. He explains the situation. Krell was an agent of Dooku. Krell sabotaged the transmitter. Krell forced his men into impossible situations that decimated their ranks. Krell pitted his battalion against Kenobi’s, tricking them all right underneath Kenobi’s nose. They captured him, put him in the cell to await trial. But the Separatists were coming, and if they freed Krell he would give away all of the Republic intel he knew, putting millions of lives at risk. He wasn’t their General anymore; he was the enemy. And he had to be dealt with like the security risk he was.

“I know it sounds hard to believe,” Rex says. “I still don’t really believe it myself.”

General Kenobi strokes his beard. “I can sense that you’re telling the truth, Captain. Though my heart wishes it were different.” He pauses. “You know there will be disciplinary action.”

Rex stands taller. “I am prepared to accept the consequences of my actions, General.”

_“Rex!”_ comes Fives’ voice, hissing out, underscored by Jesse’s sharp intake of breath. Rex glances over. Fives’ eyes are fire. Jesse shakes his head, almost imperceptibly. Dogma only stares. Rex can feel General Kenobi watching them, scrutinizing. He meets his men’s eyes. One by one. Punctuating each bit of his words with it.

“ _I_ am prepared, to take responsibility, for _my_ actions. _I_ executed General Krell. _I_ will face the charges.”

“But you’ll be court-martialed!” Fives blurts out.

“Sir, no,” Jesse breathes.

“Captain…”

Kenobi looks between them again. “Are you certain this is how we should proceed, Captain?”

Rex stares down Fives and Jesse, almost willing––almost _daring_ them to speak against him. Seconds pass in agonizing slowness. “Yes, General.”

“…No.”

Rex closes his eyes briefly, his heart sinking. Of all the times, Dogma…

_“Yes.”_

_“No.”_

Dogma steps forward, drawing Kenobi’s eye. “General, Captain Rex is trying to take responsibility for something _I_ did. It…it was me. I pulled the trigger.”

_“General.”_ Rex can feel the adrenaline flooding his veins. Fight or flight. Or freeze. But not this time. Not this time. “As Dogma’s commanding officer, whatever he may or may not have done is my responsibility. Krell’s death is on me. _I_ gave the order, and _I_ saw it through. Whatever disciplinary action is required, _I_ will face it.”

“Captain.” Dogma turns toward him. “You’re needed here, with the 501st. Don’t leave them behind because of me.”

Fives steps up beside Dogma. “He’s right, Rex. They need you.”

Rex looks from Fives to Dogma, then to Jesse, who again shakes his head. Then to Kenobi, who studies them with arms folded.

“Dogma,” Rex almost pleads, “don’t do this.”

Dogma bows his head, and for a second Rex thinks he’s conceded. But then he speaks. “I have to, sir. I’m sorry.”

He moves like lightning, bringing his arm up level with Rex’s chest. There’s a cry of “Dogma no!”, and the last thing Rex sees is Dogma pointing Fives’ pistol at him, before everything goes dark.

  


* * *

  


He wakes up later with a walloping headache. He lies there a moment, gathering his bearings. Still in the airbase, it seems. He sits up. The room spins a little.

“Easy, Captain,” a voice says. It’s Kix. He places a bracing hand on Rex’s shoulder. “You’re bound to be a little lightheaded for a few more minutes. Here’s some water.” He offers Rex a canteen. “When you’re feeling up to it, General Kenobi’s requested your presence out in the yard.”

Rex gulps down some water. “Thank you Kix.” After a little while longer, he gets his feet under him and makes his way out of the building. How long was he out? What did he miss? Where are Fives and Jesse?

Where is Dogma?

He finds General Kenobi directing operations in the yard. Umbaran soldiers are being marched away and Republic supplies are being brought in. Troopers in 501st blue mingle with troopers in 212th gold. It’s good. It’s good they’re working together, and not shooting at each other––

He pushes those thoughts away.

“Good to see you up and about, Captain,” Kenobi says. “You took quite a hit.”

“General, what…?” Rex doesn’t know which question to ask first.

“Trooper Dogma managed to acquire ARC Trooper Fives’ sidearm and used it to stun you, Captain. He’s been taken into custody.”

Dogma with Fives’ pistol again. Dogma in custody, _again_. He feels another twinge in his heart. He was so close to getting him _out._ “Sir, there are some disciplinary matters we still need to clear up.”

Kenobi taps at his datapad.“Dogma will be disciplined for stunning a superior officer. As for Master Krell’s death, the only witnesses seem to be you, Trooper Dogma, ARC Trooper Fives, and Trooper Jesse, and I’m getting conflicting reports. There will, of course, be a full investigation made into the claim that Master Krell had turned to the Dark Side, but for now, consider any punitive action that might be taken regarding the manner of his death contingent upon the results of that investigation.”

He glances at Rex, and Rex notices the slight lift of his eyebrows, the slight upturn of his mouth. And he realizes. The General knows. He’s known since Rex claimed responsibility. He knows who pulled the trigger. And who _didn’t_ pull the trigger.

He’s been focusing on the wrong thing again.

  


* * *

  


When the security escort comes to take Dogma away, Rex is there. Dogma pauses to glance at him. Their eyes meet, and Dogma gives a slight nod. Rex tips his head in acknowledgement. None of this has gone how he expected. How can you take responsibility for events when the ability to do so is taken out of your hands? How can you make things right? How can you make amends for your leadership when the ones you lead end up saving you?

He watches the gunship carry Dogma up into the atmosphere, and wonders if Dogma will ever know that Rex requested he go into ARC training.


End file.
